Romeo X Juliet
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Rasa sakit harus dirasakan oleh Odin


Romeo X Juliet

.

.

.

.

Warning:Penulisan yang mungkin sedikit atau banyak yang salah

.

.

.

Romeo X Juliet Episode 1 (1/2)

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari disebuah kerajaan, tepatnya dimalam bau-bau anyir didalam kamar permaisuri kerajaan. Ternyata ada banyak penyusup yang sudah membawa senjata tajam dengan membawa anak buah yang sangat banyak. Ternyata mereka berhasil membunuh sang permaisuri kerajaan. Sang suami (Raja) sudah dikepung banyak orang. Sementara itu, ada dua anak perempuan di tangga sambil berlari turun dari tangga menuju kekamar ibunya.

Tepatnya dua anak itu adalah anak Raja dan Permaisuri. Sang adik berumur empat tahun, dan sedangkan kakaknya berumur 6 tahun."Kakak, ada apa?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan (anak Raja dan permaisuri) berambut coklat kemerah-merahan yang digenggam erat kakaknya . Namanya Juliet. "Kakak mendengar jendela atau vas ayah dan ibu yang pecah. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu ayo cepat." Jawab sang kakak yang lebih tua dari si adik. Namanya Odin

Kakaknya khawatir karena mendengar keributan dan suara vas atau jendela yang pecah. Sesampainya diambang pintu kamar, sang kakak melihat ayahnya ditusuk seorang penjahat. Kemudian ibunya berkesimbah darah dan bekas robekan ditangan dengan keaadan ibunya tergeletak dilantai. "Ada apa kakak?" Tanya Juliet yang sudah ingin memasuki kamar ibunya. Tapi, dengan sigap Odin sang kakak membekap mulutnya. Juliet sekilas sebelum dibekap kakaknya mulutnya, dia melihat ibunya sudah tidak bernyawa. Dengan sobekan ditangannya dan tergeletak dilantai. Dia juga sekilas melihat ayahnya yang ditusuk pedang oleh pria berambut hitam panjang sebahu.

Kemudian kakaknya menyeret adiknya menjauh dari kamar ibu mereka. Tiba-tiba saja dihadapan mereka ada segerombol pria yang ingin menghabisi nyawa mereka berdua. Sang adik dan kakak sudah memejamkan mata ketakutan karena segerombol pria itu sudah siap menancapkan pedangnya masing-masing ketubuh sang kakak dan adik. Tapi mereka tidak merasakan sakit atau pun gesekan. Lalu, mereka membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Ternyata ada seorang paman yang berpakaian baju kesatria sudah menghabisi segerombol pria tadi.

"Ayo ikut aku, putri!" Teriak orang itu, kelihatannya dia ingin menolong dua putri itu. Kemudian sang kakak dan adik mengikuti paman misterius itu. Digenggam erat oleh paman itu dua kakak beradik itu. Lalu, membwanya menaiki kuda yang bisa terbang. "Pegangan yang erat! Bertahanlah!" Teriak paman itu dengan muka cemas. Kebetulan badai salju datang. Jadi, kudanya tidak lincah dan terbang dengan kecepatan yang lambat.

Bertahun-tahun setelah kejadian tersebut

.

.

.

.

Disekitar pasar banyak sekali orang yang menawarkan dagangannya. Ditempat lain dekat pasar, banyak orang yang bergerombongan. Ada seorang perempuan muda yang dipisahkan dengan ibunya. Perempuan itu diikat dengan tali sol. "Ibu! Tolong, siapa saja." Teriak perempuan itu minta tolong. "Lepaskan anakku! Jangan ambil anakku. Aku akan membayar uang yang kupinjam." Mohon seorang ibu tua dan renta. "Tidak bisa nyonya. Kami sudah diperintahkan raja untuk menangkap anak ini. Kau lihat kertas ini. Kertas ini berisikan tentang_" Belum sempat sang pengawal istana melengkapi kata-katanya, tiba-tiba kertas itu mengenai sebuah pisau kecil dan tertancap disamping air mancur dekat pengawal tadi.

"Seenaknya kau menangkap orang yang tidak bersalah." Kata seseorang yang berjubah, memakai topeng seperti Zorro (Yang itu lo, hanya menutupi matanya saja). "Hei siapa kau?!" Tanya pengawal kaget. Kemudian dengan sigap seeorang berjubah itu melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tubuh perempuan itu dan berhasil menendang semua pengawal yang menangkap anak dan ibu tersebut. "Dasar laki-laki sialan, siapa dia?!" Marah seorang pengawal. "Hebat ya?" Puji beberapa orang yang melihat. "Ayo, kejar dia!" Teriak seorang pengawal langsung mengejar sesosok orang berjubah tersebut. Lalu, disusul oleh pengawal lainnya. Ternyata ada seorang laki-laki yang masih anak-anak melemparkan petasan berbentuk kelereng yang kalau diinjak akan meledak seperti petasan kecil pada umumnya, kearah segerombol pria yang mengejar si orang berjubah itu. Anak laki-laki itu pun, tertawa dan menyusul sang orang yang berjubah. Si orang yang berjubah menrik seorang berempuan berambut coklat muda yang sedang membeli sayur dan buah. "Kakak, ayo pergi. Ada yang mengejarku!" Teriak sang si orang berjubah menarik tangan yang ternyata kakaknya. "Tunggu!" Teriak kakaknya karena terkejut. Akhirnya mereka berlari sekuat tenaga. Dilain tempat, ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang meminum secangkir teh disebuah yang bisa disebut toko pada jaman dulu. Namanya Romeo (di baca romeyo) "Maaf, menunggu lama." Kata seseorang yang adalah kakak . "Tidak apa-apa kak," Kata Romeo kepada kakaknya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia melihat sekitarnya. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berjubah sedang dikejara pengawal milik dirinya sendiri. "Kak aku pergi menolong laki-laki itu dulu ya?" Romeo pamit langsung menaiki kuda terbangnya. "Tu-tunggu!"Teriak sang kakak. Terlambat. Adiknya sudah terbang menggunakan kuda terbangnya. "Hah.." Sang kakak menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian menyusul adiknya dengan kuda terbangnya. Sedangkan si berjubah hitam dan kakaknya berbelok kejalan yang salah. Tidak ada jalan hanya jurang didepan mereka mereka hanya berpijak pada tanah yang terbuat dari batu bata. "Sial!" Teriak orang berjubah terlihat kesal. "Ayo, kita balik ketempat tadi." Kata sang orang berjubah kepada kakaknya. Kakaknya mengangguk paham. Tapi, baru satu pijakan, tanah yang mereka injak runtuh.

Bersambung(Tunggu dulu episode satu belum selesai. Dalam satu episode ada 2 chapter. Maksunya misalnya chapter 1 (1/2) gitu. Jadi tinggal satu chapter buat nyelesaikan episode 1 nya,)

Kasih komen juga ya!


End file.
